


Reunited in the end

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue Molinaro-centric, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: At the battle at the Great Bridge of Myrrdin, Dedue finds himself in a desperate position. Dedue week prompt 5 - Reunited
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Reunited in the end

At the Great Bridge of Myrrdin, at that time of everybody’s lives, you didn’t fight for honor or some meaningless reason. You fought for your life. Territory occupied by a certain place meant that there was bound to be a battle, no matter if you went there with a white flag. War is war.

Panting and holding onto his spear for support, Dimitri looked at the Empire army on the other side of the bridge. They had the upper hand and it was shown from the very start, where they had taken Felix and Ashe out.

The fight was brutal as soon as it began too. The Blue lions barely had time to take some of the front-liners before more and more reinforcements appeared. Who knew the Empire had that many soldiers to spare?

And not only soldiers. Even former students of the other houses of the Academy were there, namely, the Duke of Gloucester and the Aegir family. Nobody thought that they would be fighting their friends there, but deep down, they expected it. As soon as everybody left and the war started, they knew it was a possibility.

For Dimitri, that possibility was very real, though it almost wasn’t. If it hadn’t been for Byleth appearing at the Goddess’ tower that day, who knows what might have become of him. Nobody wanted to even imagine what could’ve happened to Dimitri if he continued on that path.

And yet, it seemed like he was still destined to go down like something that wasn’t human. All of his friends arrived at the scene and they showed their support, but it wasn’t enough for the prince to change his wild ways.

That was how he was going to go down.

Of course, for Dedue, this couldn’t happen. He was lucky to have escaped his execution, but there was no time to rest, he needed to go help Dimitri. He didn’t know he made it through that, and he needed to rescue the prince, or else, it would be too late for him. He wouldn’t be able to live if anything were to happen to him.

Moving through the plains, Dedue ran as fast as he could, trying to bring down any obstacles with single, powerful blows to continue on his way. Despite the field being clear, he had a stinging sensation in his chest, like something bad was about to happen... if it wasn’t happening already.

Still, he pressed on through the green hills, starting to see the thick fog that led to the bridge.

Dedue was filled with hope as he thought of seeing his king again. Deep in his heart, he was sad about the path the king took, but he knew, he believed in himself that as soon as he could talk to him, he could fix his king and make him see that the path he chose was not the correct one. There could be something else done to win this pointless war.

The path of grass suddenly changed to stone, specifically the stone that led to the enemy bases and the Great Bridge, the connecting point between the kingdom of Faerghus and Enbarr.

However, his slight victory was replaced with an intense feeling of dread when he heard the sound of fighting coming from afar. The Bridge was still a ways to go and yet fighting was this fierce…

With more energy than before, Dedue kept running, hoping he could join the fray in time before anything happened.

When he reached the bridge, he almost dropped his weapon and shield. It looked far worse than brutal. Was there even a chance to escape?

He looked everywhere, countless soldiers of the empire lay dead, but so did people Dedue knew very well. Felix, Ashe, Raphael, Marianne, Dorothea, and Ingrid were on the ground too, with some looking so gruesome Dedue had to look away.

There was no time to waste. He muttered a silent apology to his friends and hoped they would find peace in the next life, he would make a proper burial for them. Dedue ran further into the bridge, taking down enemies that managed to flank the blue lions.

He saw Byleth shouting orders to everybody while she fought. She was so precise in how she told people to move, but that was suddenly proving a wrong move, as Caspar and Flayn were killed right before their eyes.

What was going on? How could the empire have that many people to fight a small army? A million thoughts ran through Dedue’s mind as he joined in, barely having the time to announce himself. “My king, I am he--”

But just as he had started it, it had ended.

Dedue turned his gaze to the side, where he saw Dimitri being impaled by Lorenz’s spear. Time seemed to come to a stop as he saw the steel pierce his majesty’s body. The weapon came on one side and went through the other, on his chest. Just like that, he was dead, killed on the battlefield like just a regular soldier.

Dedue felt his heart racing; he felt so many things at that moment, but the most prominent feeling was rage, utter and pure rage at how the scene ensued. His king was murdered right before his eyes, right before he could come to his aid. He failed his one and only mission in life so quickly it felt surreal.

In just a few seconds, the carnage had continued. Byleth was taken down by the enemy general, and he could hear two distinct female screams far away that shook him to the core.

Dedue turned around quickly, his body freezing and time going slow again as he saw Ferdinand thrust his lance towards him. Everything was over, as simple as that. As the cold steel went through his chest, he felt how everything was crumbling in his eyes. The kingdom, peace, his friends, Dimitri… everything was going away.

He fell to the ground then. The whole battlefield had gone silent, as the Empire army had won the battle. There wasn’t even a victory cry coming from them, or maybe… Dedue couldn’t hear anymore.

“D-Ded… Dedue?” He heard a voice calling behind him.

Dimitri? “My king?” He said through a raspy voice, quickly feeling his life leaving him. Everything but one thing was gone, and Dedue was damn sure he was going to see it one last time.

Gathering the little bit of strength he had left, Dedue started crawling forward, to where his king was. The spear was still on his chest, and he knew that enemies might still be there, but nothing mattered at that point, Dedue wanted--no, needed to be with Dimitri, no matter what.

After what felt like an eternal moment, Dedue was finally able to go next to Dimitri, who was lying on the ground. His cape had been torn apart, and it was stuck on the spear still in him. “My king.” Dedue could barely speak now.

Dimitri couldn’t turn his head to see him, but he knew he was right there with him. “Dedue… It’s so glad to see you. I’m…” He coughed, a spray of blood landing on Dedue’s face. “...sorry it turned out like this.”

Dedue managed to turn his body and grab Dimitri’s hand. It felt so cold, so numb. “Do not apologize. We… did what we could.” A tear escaped from his right eye. He felt miserable and in a sort of pain he couldn’t begin to describe.

But he also felt happy that he was finally with his king. “Dedue, I’m sorry I turned out like this.” There was a sad tone in Dimitri’s voice. His voice was low, almost like a whisper.

Dedue felt a new kind of fear inside him. Everybody was dead, and they were about to, as well. He didn’t want that to be over. He wanted to spend a lifetime with his king. “Do not apologize.” He repeated, fearing that he would be unable to say anything else.

A trickle of blood was running through Dimitri’s mouth, joining into the pool below him. “B-but… I am,” Dedue could hear a slight sniff. Was this truly how it was going to be? “I’m a beast... destined to die here. I sacrificed everybody, including you. I took all of you for granted.” Dimitri said between coughs. “I’m sorry, for everything.”

“Shh,” Dedue said, feeling blood rolling through his mouth, too. He started shaking, unable to feel any heat coming from either his body or Dimitri’s. “At least… we were… r-reu--” He felt so much pain at that moment. He couldn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

There was nothing coming from Dimitri either, and Dedue’s fear intensified, but at the same time, he felt some sort of peace he didn’t know he could feel. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn’t bad. Perhaps he was finally coming to terms with everything.

His hand twitched, and he felt it tightening around Dimitri’s.

  
  


At least, they were reunited at the end.


End file.
